Tales from Shibuya, Old and New
by TheUnforgiven137
Summary: Tales about the past and future of the Players who survived the game, and the tragic soul who put them through it...
1. Blood Splattered Headphones

**~Blood-Splattered Headphones; The Tale of Sakuraba Neku~**

Neku stared at the scar in the mirror. Unlike the one on his chest, this bullet wound was well hidden by his hair. He wondered morbidly if the bullets were still lodged in his brain and heart underneath those scars, or if Joshua had removed them when he had been brought back to life. Why remove the bullets but not the scars?

Neku sighed and allowed his hair to cover the wound once more. Those scars were at once a reminder of the horrible things that Joshua had done to him and the beautiful changes those things had caused.

Always feeling worried that someone might see the scar on his chest, Neku quickly pulled on his shirt and exited the bathroom. He walked across the hall to his room, snatching his headphones off the bed, trying to ignore the bloodstains on one side as he put them on. His mom had questioned him about that, and he had told her it was just some decoration—paint splatter, you know? She had given him an odd look but had said nothing more. She had been a lot more forgiving of him since he had returned from being "missing" for three weeks. That's how Joshua had arranged it—everyone who knew them had their memories changed, so that those who had survived the hideously long Reaper's Game came back to a world in which no one knew of their death.

Shaking his head to fend off the random torrent of memories, Neku walked downstairs.

"I'm going to meet my friends!" Neku called.

"Okay! Please don't stay out too long." His mother called back. There was still that trace of worry; she thought Neku would "run away" again. _Don't worry Mom. I won't run away before my time. I've had enough of it to last forever. _He turned back towards the front door and stepped out.

Neku hit play on his MP3 player and started walking. A morbid curiosity was pulling him towards the graveyard. It had been for weeks, until he had ultimately decided to indulge it. He wanted to see if there remained a marker of his death. He walked through the streets solemnly, several times wanting to turn around and walk away. But all he could do was keep moving forward, drawing ever closer.

He hesitated at the gate. He did a quick glance around, concerned momentarily that one of the caretakers might "recognize" him, then realized the idea was ridiculous. He slowly stepped inside the gate, beginning his walk through the rows upon rows of graves.

As Neku came upon a grave, he paused, noticing the wilted chrysanthemums sitting at its foot. _Now who would leave flowers to wilt on a grave?_ He stepped closer, nervously examining the marker. There in the stone, it was plainly carved: "Sakuraba Neku". Underneath was a brief few sentences about him—well, the past him, anyway. He read through them quickly, reminding himself to breathe. He crouched down, thinking about how cruel it must have been for his parents; that their only son had been taken from them at only fifteen years of age. And a son who never truly recovered from his one friend's death. Neku briefly wondered if they knew he had been murdered. _Joshua had probably arranged it to seem like a suicide. _Neku thought darkly, almost chuckling from the sheer pain of the thought. How his parents must have wept.

He reached out suddenly, fingers brushing against the delicate stems of those death flowers. _It was probably my mother who put these here. _Neku considered sadly. He took hold of the flowers, gingerly picking them up from the ground, and paying his last respects to his old self, solemnly walked away.

Neku walked back in the direction of the main part of Shibuya, aiming towards Hachiko. He met Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme there every Saturday, in memory of the first day of their game. Neku had something of a fantasy that Joshua might one day find the tiniest bit of compassion he had and would show up there, as well. Surely he knew that they met there? How could he not?

He carefully cradled the flowers in his arms as he walked, so as not to allow the crowds to crush them. He arrived to the statue seemingly early; none of his friends had yet arrived. He sat down on one of the benches, pulling out his phone. There was a new text message there.

_Sorry Neku, I'm going to be a bit late! Eri and I are just finishing up a new design. I promise I'll hurry!_

That one was obviously from Shiki. Neku didn't really mind if she was late, as long as she did show up. Just then, his phone beeped and another message arrived.

_Yo, looks like I'm running behind. My folks got me doin' all kinds a chores an' stuff. I'll hurry so me an' Rhyme can come meet you!_

Couldn't mistake that style; that one was from Beat. Neku sent a couple of quick messages back to them assuring them that he'd wait and that it wasn't any trouble.

_Well, _Neku sighed, _looks like I've got some time to kill. _He stood up and began walking back towards the Scramble, weaving his way through groups of random passerby. He ended up in front of 104, staring up at the red letters that adorned the top. He couldn't help but laugh at the memory of this place where he learned his first lessons about fashion from Shiki. She had been so excited to teach him.

As he was glancing up, he noticed a figure standing at the edge of the roof. His eyes widened.

_They're going to jump! _He realized with a lurch. He jerked forward, starting into a run, but then stopped dead in his tracks. _Is it…? _Neku dared to wonder. He raised his hand tentatively, waving at the boy standing at the edge. There was a strained pause. People were staring at him. Finally, the boy on the roof raised his hand and waved delicately. _It is! _Neku smiled widely and ran forward into the building. A wild mix of emotions swirled inside him, but he tried to ignore them as he used his friendship with the shopkeepers to gain access to the roof.

As soon as he opened the hatch, he saw the grey hair. There he was, staring down at his city, sitting with his feet dangling over the edge. Neku walked forward carefully, his awareness of the height of the building and the boy sitting at its edge forcing him to take his time.

"It's good to see you, Neku." Joshua said quietly. Neku almost didn't hear him.

"Where did you go Joshua?" Neku cut right to the chase. He glanced around while he spoke, finally having come up behind the grey-haired boy. Joshua glanced up at him.

"Right here." He nodded off to his right. Neku followed his gaze and realized he could see Hachiko perfectly from here. Neku almost punched him.

"So you're telling me that all this time, instead of actually _showing up_, you just sat here and watched me wait for you?" Neku's voice did nothing to mask his irritation.

"Don't be cruel to me, Neku. I… I couldn't face you. Not after what I did." He responded solemnly. Neku scoffed.

"Like that's stopped you before. I know you heard me when I told you that I wanted you to come. What you did was wrong; hell, it was about the worst thing you could have done to me, but I know that you didn't understand it at the time. You thought I hated life as much as you did." Joshua bristled at the reminder. "If I can live with what you did, you sure as hell can too. Well, you can be dead with the knowledge anyway." Neku sat down, but kept his legs well away from the edge. Joshua managed his characteristic smirk.

"I guess you really do trust me, hmm? You're making it so easy for me to push you off." Neku stared at him a moment, realizing this must be Joshua's way of breaking the ice. He chuckled.

"Don't go getting any ideas. You kill me again and I swear I'll pull the trigger next time." Matching Joshua's dark humour hurt Neku some, as those memories were still a little too fresh, but he brushed it off and continued to smile. Joshua looked pointedly at the flowers in Neku's hands.

"Are those…?" He stopped short, giving a small giggle and shake of his head. "Only you would think to take them." Joshua smirked.

"Heh, I guess so, huh? I don't even know what I'm going to do with them. I just… wanted to take them, I guess. One of the few pieces of evidence left that I actually did die." Neku stared at the flowers in his hands. After a moment, he picked out the most wilted one he could find.

"Here." Neku said, offering the flower. Joshua glanced at it with an eyebrow raised.

"What's this? A token to remember you by? How romantic!" Neku rolled his eyes. He had been beginning to wonder where that classic sarcasm had gone.

"Something like that. I want you to keep it to remember that no matter that you killed me twice, and no matter that I can't forgive you for it, you changed the wilted flower into a beautiful blossoming one. So… thank you." Joshua accepted the flower, staring with an odd expression at Neku. Neku stood up to leave, and took a few steps.

"Neku! …wait." Neku turned around, and saw that Joshua was staring solemnly at the flower in his hand. "I'm… I'm sorry that… that I killed you." Neku couldn't believe his ears. "But I'm glad that it has brought something good for you. For both of us."

"Both of us?"

"I… I was the same as you. In my mind, Shibuya was a city teeming with worthless and ignorant people. My mind refused to see the lights shining within it. After that second week, I knew that I couldn't destroy it. I saw that you had learned from your mistakes, and I realized that I should learn from my own. That final game… I rigged it so that no matter what happened, Shibuya would be safe. I knew I would defeat Kitaniji, and I knew it would come down to us." Joshua paused. "I… had hoped… that you would pull the trigger."

Neku stared wide-eyed at the boy who still refused to look at him.

"But… but why? You must've known I wouldn't do it!" Joshua nodded slowly.

"Yes, I did. I do have a certain level of omniscience after all. But sometimes, when a bright soul appears, it finds ways to surprise even me. I had hoped that your anger would drive you to shoot, so I could leave Shibuya in your capable hands. I knew you would love it more than I had."

"Bullshit." Joshua turned sharply. "You love your city. You may have felt the want to abandon it when it strayed from the path you had chosen for it, but you loved this city the whole time. You couldn't stand the thought of allowing it to die, but you knew it had to be done."

"A coup de grâce of some sort, I suppose." Joshua added. Neku nodded solemnly.

"I couldn't do your job. You have to keep doing it. This city deserves someone who is willing to save it, whatever the cost." Joshua smiled softly.

"Perhaps you're right, Neku. Sharp as always, I see."

"You better show up next week. Or I promise I'll come and smoke you out of the sewers myself." Neku started walking back toward the hatch back into the building. "Oh," Neku said over his shoulder. "And don't you dare lose that." With that, he opened the hatch and walked down the stairs, quickly leaving the grey-haired boy alone.


	2. A Certain Stuffed Cat

**~A Certain Stuffed Cat; The Tale of Misaki Shiki~**

Shiki stood in front of her closet, trying to determine which clothing items in its vast collection she wanted to wear today. She pushed her glasses up on her nose, choosing a simple blouse and shorts that would be comfortable to work in. Noticing the time, she quickly changed, grabbed Mr. Mew and ran into the kitchen. Her parents were still sleeping, so she didn't have to worry about their overprotectiveness halting her plans for the day. She took some snacks out of the cupboard for later, putting them into her handbag. Lastly, she pulled on her hat, adorned with a Player pin (she, along with Neku, Beat, and Rhyme always wore theirs for many reasons, none of which could be pointed out as the sole cause), and walked out.

Shiki locked the door behind herself, then took off at a brisk walk towards Eri's house, aware that she would be late if she didn't hurry up. She glanced around, noticing the fog settled around, and was suddenly quite glad she had brought a jacket. She was still slightly mad at Eri for making her get up at seven in the morning during the summer, but now that she was up, she was excited to work on their most recent project.

Eri had been incredibly to see Shiki, having been distressed since the time she discovered Shiki had been missing. She felt extremely guilty for the things she had said, and she hoped that Shiki hadn't run away because of them. Shiki had assured her that it wasn't her fault, but refused to explain where she had been. Eri was surprised to see Shiki's determination to get better at her sewing, and had wholeheartedly tried to help her.

It was two weeks after Shiki returned that Eri suggested they create their own clothing label. Shiki had been nervous, not sure if they could really do it, but they had both agreed that they would create a line of clothes to show off, and hopefully they could get some money from competitions and would be able to actually launch their brand. They had both been working tirelessly towards that goal, getting up early and working day after day designing and sewing clothes. They had even called in Neku and Rhyme to model their clothes for them sometimes. Rhyme had been happy to help, and Beat was happy to be there just for support, but Neku only agreed to do it if Shiki promised to never make him strip in public again. That comment had certainly caused Eri to stare questioningly, not to mention Beat and Rhyme, who hadn't been around for that particular incident. Shiki had just blushed and quickly promised him so she could change the subject. Eri questioned her about it later, but she had refused to explain that one either.

When Shiki arrived at Eri's house, she paused to catch her breath, then knocked quietly on the door. Eri answered it in less than three seconds to a scene of complete chaos. She grinned widely.

"You're finally here! Come in!" Shiki stared at the mess in the living room as she stepped inside.

"What did you _do _in here?" She asked, disbelieving.

"I was trying to find just the right fabric for a design I made. I wanted to make sure I had it here so we could start right away."

"So where's the design?" Eri beamed, reaching over to grab the paper from a desk nearby.

"Ta-da!" She presented the paper to Shiki. Shiki took it, staring in awe.

"It's… it's… beautiful!" On the paper, Eri had drawn a long, green, one-sleeved dress with multiple layers and a beautiful pattern on the bottom edge. It took Shiki a moment to realize the "model" in the picture was holding a Mr. Mew adorned in a green tunic. It took her a few more to notice the small Player Pin holding the one strap on the right shoulder, the extra streams of fabric falling from the shoulder making the pin stand out. "Wait… that's…"

"It's for you, Shiki. I want you to wear it for our debut." Shiki looked up from the drawing and stared at Eri.

"But… but I couldn't possibly wear this!" Shiki stammered. _It's far too beautiful for my figure. _She thought.

"No buts!" Eri said adamantly. "You'll look beautiful in it. I want you to see that." Shiki stared helplessly. "Now take some measurements and get sewing!" Eri said sternly. Shiki stood there a moment longer, then moved into the disaster of a living room to locate the green fabric Eri had spent so much time looking for. There was no point in arguing over it. Shiki was much more confident with herself since the game, but she wasn't so bold as to wear something _that _amazing. Eri wouldn't have it though.

Once she found the fabric, she sat down at the machine and started sewing. Eri drew more designs as she worked, keeping an eye out to make sure Shiki didn't try to weasel out of it by making the dress the wrong size.

Later on, Eri supervised the proper pattern for the bottom of the dress. As soon as that was done, the only thing left was to make the final adjustments. Which meant actually _wearing _the dress. Shiki looked at her phone as Eri pushed her into the bathroom to change.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" Eri asked.

"I'm going to be late to our meeting if I don't leave now!" Eri was familiar with Shiki's weekly meetings with the other three.

"Oh no, you're not squirming out of this! Just text them and tell them you'll be a little bit late. No harm done." Shiki wrinkled her brow, flustered. She did as she was told, then handed the phone to Eri so she could go change.

Shiki quietly changed into the dress, feeling very self-conscious. She didn't look in the mirror until she had it on, and was actually shocked that the dress did in fact look good on her. She stared in awe for a few moments, regaining her confidence, then pulled the Player Pin off her discarded hat and pinned the strap in place. She took a deep breath, then opened the door to an expectant Eri.

Eri beamed with pride when she saw Shiki, it was obvious. She clapped her hands together, checking Shiki up and down while Shiki smiled sheepishly.

"What did I tell you? I knew it would look great on you!" Shiki's face went red. She walked out to the living room, allowing Eri to pin the dress for her. When all the pins were in place, Shiki wobbled awkwardly back to the bathroom, carefully removing the dress and returning to her normal clothes. She replaced the Player Pin on her hat. She opened the door to find Eri staring at her cell phone. She noticed the door open, and looking up, turned the screen towards Shiki.

"When did you take this? I don't remember this at all." Shiki almost had a heart attack. The little screen showed the picture she had taken of herself and Neku during the game, when Neku had consented to the picture just to shut her up. Of course, to Eri, it looked like _she _was in the picture with Neku, and she couldn't remember having been in it.

"Uh…" Shiki fumbled. _I should have just deleted that picture!_ She berated herself. "You don't remember that? When you came to meet them? I took a picture of you two together." Shiki crossed her fingers hoping Eri would take the bait.

"No, I'm quite sure you didn't. Maybe my memory's acting up." Eri said, eyeing Shiki's nervous reaction.

"Well, how else do you explain the picture, then? It's not like I could have taken it without you knowing." Shiki quickly added.

"I suppose you're right." Eri conceded. "It still seems odd, though." Eri shrugged and tossed the phone to Shiki. Shiki heaved an imaginary sigh of relief as Eri went to gather up the dress.

They finished up the final alterations, then carefully hung up the dress in Eri's closet. Shiki quickly sewed the little tunic for Mr. Mew to wear.

"I really have to go now, Eri." Eri nodded.

"No problem. I just want to show you something." Shiki looked puzzled. Eri turned and took the paper she had been doodling on off the desk, handing it to Shiki. It depicted Mr. Mew in tons of different outfits; ones that matched other outfits they had designed, and new ones based off of Shiki and Eri's favorite outfits. Shiki even noted with a laugh that Eri had designed one based off of Neku's clothes.

"What are these for?" Shiki asked.

"I want Mr. Mew to be our mascot." Shiki's head snapped up, staring at Eri.

"Why?"

"Don't you think it would be perfect? He's cute, and a personal symbol of your improvement."

"Are you sure, Eri?" Eri nodded adamantly.

"Absolutely. It'll create a symbol of our brand; something people will recognize." Shiki smiled and threw her arms around Eri.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. Eri was slightly surprised, but gave Shiki a quick hug before she pulled away.

"I'm glad you like the idea." Shiki smiled widely and nodded. "Anyway, we can call it a day. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

"Yeah, I should get over there." Shiki said, checking her watch. She flipped open her phone and sent a quick text to Neku. "I'll see you later then, Eri!" Shiki waved as she stepped outside.

As soon as the door closed, Shiki took off jogging towards Hachiko, knowing that she was quite late. _I hope they aren't mad at me for keeping them waiting!_


	3. Cold Hearted Bullets

_Author's Note:_

_Hello there. Thank you all for reading my story so far; I'm glad you guys seem to be liking it! Just wanted to add a note that the part after the break that's all in italics is a flashback. I think it's obvious, but I thought it might be good to say so anyway. That's all. Please carry on; I was quite excited to write this chapter and I hope you all like it._

_-Dante_

* * *

**~Cold Hearted Bullets; The Tale of Kiryu Yoshiya (more commonly known as Joshua)~**

Joshua watched Neku walk back towards Hachiko, where he stood waiting for his friends who had still not arrived. Joshua sat there, twirling the chrysanthemum in his fingers, wondering if he shouldn't just go down there right now and keep his proxy company. In the end, he decided against it and stood, spreading his wings. He leapt off of 104, gliding back towards the Shibuya River, cradling the flower to his chest so as not to allow it to be crumpled.

Joshua landed softly in front of the underpass, continuing his short journey on foot. He paused when he reached the door to the Dead God's Pad, remembering his fallen Conductor. He still hadn't appointed a new Conductor; he had wanted Neku to fill the position, but the Higher Plane was already angry with him, and it was against the rules for a living person to hold rank in the UG. Normally Joshua wouldn't care, but he knew he was dangerously close to them forbidding his being anywhere near Neku, so he kept his distance and allowed Neku to live his new life. _I could have forced him to stay in the UG. The Higher Plane wouldn't dare erase such a beautiful specimen of soul. _Joshua considered sadly. _He would have hated me all the more for it, though. And in the end, the Angels would have probably decided to make him Ascend, and then he would be completely gone from me._

He reached out, opening the door. Surveying the small apartment, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. _Kitaniji always did have a strange sense of style. _Joshua wouldn't say that he disliked the place, but it wouldn't have been his first choice of décor. _I really ought to redecorate now… _Joshua thought morbidly. He himself kept an apartment hidden just past the Room of Reckoning, so he had no need for the space, and without a Conductor, it stood empty. Joshua sighed, slipping through the invisible door into the last stretch of sewer. He stopped, admiring the mural that adorned the wall. He stepped closer, gently touching the flower to it, thinking of how much Neku would love this piece of artwork if he had seen it first under different circumstances.

Smiling sadly, Joshua continued down to the last door, opening it unceremoniously, and stepped inside. He stepped up and gingerly laid the wilted chrysanthemum on the arm of his throne, then walked behind it, passing through another hidden door into his own apartment. He waltzed into the kitchen, fishing through the various cabinets until he found a small, elegantly tall blue vase, adorned with little gold swirls. He filled it with water from the sink, then gingerly carried it out to his throne. He dipped the flower into the vase, admiring it in its depraved state.

_I'll keep this flower exactly the way it is. _Joshua thought, laughing that he had even bothered to put water in the vase. He plopped down into the throne, softly setting the vase on the armrest to his right. He gently stroked one of the petals, remembering the time when such flowers must have been placed on his own grave.

_It's been so many years since those days… I wonder where the rest of the pieces of Mother and Father's souls went?_

* * *

_It had been a shock when Joshua saw those two teenagers who resembled his parents so closely. They made a pact as he looked on, and began fighting noise with an agility that he couldn't believe. He knew immediately that those two were his parents, represented in a younger form that was more true to their souls._

_It had been years since he had left them behind—coldly placing the gun to his head, pulling the trigger—it hadn't meant much to him, only that he was finally going to join those people who lived a life much more exciting than his own despite the fact that there was no life left in them. Hanekoma had promised that if he survived an especially harsh game, he would become the new Composer. Hanekoma would willingly give up his seat._

"_I'm tired of it; ruling Shibuya." He had said. "You would be better at the job than me anyway." Joshua had agreed to do it, and so, with a single bullet he had left behind his parents who had always thought him crazy and stoic, survived that blood-soaked game, and became the new Composer in one giant step._

_Joshua knew his parents would die one day and join him, and he had looked forward to the day that he could wave his important status in their faces, finally proving that he had been right all along. But he hadn't been at all prepared to actually _see_ them there, he realized, and he couldn't help but feel afraid for their safety. He felt a certain coldness towards them for the things they had told him and done to him when he was alive, but they were his parents after all, and he knew that they hadn't meant to hurt him in the long run. They only wanted him to grow up into a successful, well-adjusted adult. "And isn't that funny," Joshua whispered to himself. "I must be the youngest Composer this city has ever seen. I never gained success in life, but I flourish in death." He briefly wondered how old he would be if he hadn't died so young. He quickly counted. "Dead at fifteen, Composer the same, and now I would be twenty-seven if not for that foreshortened life."_

_Joshua gazed down at those two, frantically fighting for their lives. "Well, Mother and Father dearest, I'll leave you to this game. I won't make it easier for you. You must fight for it like I had to. When you arrive in my throne room for your judgment, then you'll see what has become of your tragic son." He walked away, leaving them to it, feeling for a moment nothing but cold determination._

_It all left him as soon as he heard those words spoken to him from his Conductor. "Sir, those two—your parents—I have some bad news for you." Kitaniji's voice trembled with genuine sadness for his Composer. "Your father… he's been… erased." Joshua's eyes went wide. He leapt from his throne, taking off at a sprint out of the sewers. He had taken flight, searching frantically for his mother, when he finally spotted her weeping next to the well-known statue of Hachiko. He had landed, folding but not hiding his wings, approaching her there, reaching out._

"_Mother…" She turned her tear-stained cheeks to look at him. Her expression changed in an instant._

"_Joshu—" With a flash and a burst of static, she had disappeared, leaving only a dark spot on the ground to the side of that statue. Joshua knelt, touching it, tears rolling down his cheeks._

"_You… you just weren't good enough." He whispered bitterly. He stood, his legs shaking under him. He refused to reassemble their souls. "Someday, you'll be something better…" He thought hopefully. He turned his back on that place, refusing to feel any more remorse for them, allowing himself comfort in the fact that their souls would one day come together to create something more beautiful, something more perfect, than they ever were._

* * *

Joshua had searched constantly to find those pieces, wanting to know exactly what his parents had become. Finally, he had found some pieces, just over fifteen years later, in that boy. Sakuraba Neku held those pieces, just small slivers amongst an array of diverse soul, combining together to create the wonderful being Joshua saw. Joshua hadn't even realized until he had a gun trained on Neku's head. He hadn't known until he had pulled the trigger.

Joshua had watched that boy make a pact in that first week from the exact place where his mother died; watching over his proxy, the best soul in Shibuya, who happened to be the person carrying the only traceable pieces of his parents' souls.

"Isn't that ironic?" Joshua said to himself. "I couldn't forgive them for what they did to me, and now, an incarnation with pieces of their souls can't forgive what I did to him."

Joshua lifted the gun lying innocently next to him, regarding it solemnly. "This gun has been with me all these years. It's taken two lives. Yet somehow this dark instrument has made both of those lives so much better." Joshua smiled fondly, returning the gun to its place.

"I do wonder about that wound…" Joshua trailed off, unconsciously touching the old scar on his right temple. "I hope that one day I can make it disappear."


	4. A Golden Bell

_Author's Note: Sorry this one took a little bit longer! This one was the toughest to come up with ideas for. Also, Beat and Rhyme's speech patterns are the hardest to replicate (especially Beat's gangsta talk XD), so please bear with me as I try to make it sound right!_

* * *

**~A Golden Bell; The Tales of Bito Daisukenojo and Bito Raimu (Beat and Rhyme)~**

Rhyme examined the painting before her, wrinkling her brow in frustration at the badly done strokes. She felt Beat's hand touch her shoulder.

"Yo, Rhyme, stop bein' so hard on yourself. You ain't gonna pick it up that fast. You just gotta keep tryin'." Beat knew it had been hard on her, having lost the one thing she held dearest—her dreams. Hanekoma told Beat firmly that her entry fee could not be returned, but that she might be able to rediscover her desires if she worked at it.

So Beat dedicated most of his time to try and help her remember. He couldn't simply tell her, as Rhyme had been very private about it, and hadn't told even him what she wanted out of life. So she was stuck trying anything and everything she demonstrated an interest in, getting frustrated when she wasn't good at it or didn't enjoy it. Their parents had been very concerned about her, both of them wondering what had happened to their kids while they had been gone. Beat was acting a lot more like an older brother to Rhyme, and Rhyme herself seemed lost in a way that they had never seen.

At least Beat finally made up with his parents, they just glad to have him back from the dead (so to speak), and they all stopped fighting so much. The Bito home was calm for the first time in many years. However, it did not quell the overarching feeling of despair emanating from the brother and sister. They were both so glad to be alive, especially Rhyme, who had been erased that first week in such a tragically sudden way, but it was hard on both of them, trying to keep the secret from their parents while trying to recover Rhyme's lost entry fee. At least they always had each other, whereas Neku and Shiki only got to be around their fellow surviving Players once a week.

Beat frowned at Rhyme, who was staring, irritated, at the painting that was trying to be a cat before her. He glanced up at the clock, realizing the time with a start.

"Damn it, we gonna be late, Rhyme! Come on!" She jumped at his sudden outburst, also glancing at the clock before realizing he was right. She hopped up off her stool and followed Beat hurriedly out the door.

"We'll be back later!" Rhyme called behind her to their parents.

"Alright, be safe!" That was always what their mom said before they left now. She normally wouldn't let them leave without a hug, either. The door slammed shut behind them as they hurried down the street.

"You can stop running, Beat! He won't be mad if we're a little late. Haste makes waste, you know." Beat slowed, smiling down at his sister. They continued walking through the Scramble, on past the department store and through the park, until they finally reached Cat Street. Beat pulled open the door to the WildKat Café, holding it for his sister. She walked through hastily, smiling sweetly at the man behind the counter.

"Hey there, Rhyme! How's the search goin'?" Mr. Hanekoma grinned in return.

"Not so good, Mr. H." She responded sadly as Beat walked in. Hanekoma and Beat greeted each other with a nod.

"What'd you try today?" Hanekoma asked.

"Painting. I tried to draw a cat for you." Rhyme said sheepishly. Hanekoma looked surprised.

"For me? Well where is it?" He asked half jokingly. Rhyme smiled.

"It's not done yet, Mr. H! Soon though! And then I'll bring it to you." She replied, playing with the bell suspended from her neck, as had become a habit for her.

"Make sure you do! I want to hang it up in here." Hanekoma responded with genuine happiness.

This had been their routine since the game ended. Beat had brought Rhyme here to thank the man who saved her. Hanekoma had taken a liking to her immediately, and had eagerly followed her progress in her search for her dreams. Beat and Rhyme went to visit him every Saturday morning, before meeting up with Neku and Shiki at Hachiko. Beat still always had to pay for coffee, though. Good thing Rhyme didn't drink it.

"House blend today, Beat?" Beat smiled widely.

"You bet, yo!" He slapped the yen on the counter, and Hanekoma set to work making his drink.

"So how's everyone else doing? You're seeing them this afternoon right?"

"Like always, yup." Rhyme responded. "Shiki and Eri have been busy with their new fashion label. Eri told me she designed a dress for Shiki that she was going to make her sew today." Rhyme giggled. "I bet she'll be surprised. She's going to look great in it."

"Glad to hear it!" Hanekoma said, passing Beat his drink before scooping the yen off the counter and putting it into the register. "What about Neku? I hope he's not suffering any relapses."

"No, he's doing just fine. I think he's trying to find a new direction in life, just like I am." There was a note of sadness in her voice again.

"Well, no worries. You'll both come up with something. You've been to hell and back, so following a dream you haven't quite found yet will be a walk in the park." Hanekoma said optimistically. "Just don't waste it! The world ends with you, you know."

That was the only recompense Hanekoma had taken for saving Rhyme. He always reminded her of that, always said it, whenever they showed up in his shop. Beat and Rhyme both figured it was only fair, so they didn't complain.

They both thought he was a little bit eccentric, but neither knew of his identity as Producer, or as CAT. Rhyme always wondered how he was connected to the game, but she felt it was rude to ask, so she just came to see him every week, first as a thank you, and then because they had truly become good friends. Beat got along with him pretty well too, which was uncommon for him.

They talked for a long while, until Beat gently reminded Rhyme it was almost time to meet up with Neku and Shiki.

"You don't want to be late, then." Hanekoma said. "You should get moving." Rhyme hopped down from the stool she was sitting on, smiling at Hanekoma.

"You're right, Mr. H. Thanks for having us!"

"It's good to have you around! See you next week." Hanekoma beamed at them.

"See ya, Mr. H." Beat waved as he walked out with Rhyme. Hanekoma waved back.

Beat and Rhyme started walking back through the park, chatting aimlessly about random topics, speculating as to what Neku and Shiki were up to at the moment. Rhyme suddenly stopped on the overpass. Beat turned around to look at her, puzzled.

"Wha's wrong, Rhyme? You alright?" Rhyme nodded, holding the little gold bell in her hand, before looking up at him.

"Architecture." She said firmly.

"Wha's that?"

"Buildings. Planning how to make buildings and houses and things like that. That's what I want to try next."

"Where'd you get that from?"

"This bell… it reminds me of the huge church bells from the cathedrals in France and England. I want to design a cathedral like that!" Rhyme said excitedly, gesturing widely with her hands.

"You did say somethin' about those bells before… hey, maybe that's it!" Beat smiled widely at her.

"Maybe so! Oooo, I can't wait to try it! That must be the reason I wanted this pendant, so it must have been important to me." She smiled, something sparkling in her eyes. Beat had never seen that look before. He was filled with hope at her new revelation. Beat smiled down at her.

"Come on, le's go. We gonna be late again." He laughed softly. Rhyme giggled.

"You're right. On we go!" They started walking again, eventually making it back to the Scramble, headed for Hachiko where they could see Neku's bright orange hair standing out from the crowd, already there and waiting.


	5. Beans

Author's note:

This one also took a bit longer than expected, sorry! I wrote a good portion, then couldn't come up with what I wanted to do for the rest of the chapter, so I put it off for awhile, and then became busy with life. Needless to say, I didn't really get back to it until today. Anyway, sorry it took so long, and I hope you enjoy it. I really like reading all your guys' reviews, too!

-Dante

* * *

**~Beans; The Tale of Hanekoma Sanae~**

Hanekoma stood in his empty café, polishing the mug Beat had drained just moments ago. He smiled unconsciously, having overheard Rhyme's adamant declaration of her new dream. _Looks like she finally found it. _He thought. _You'd never really think of it, looking at her, but she'll make that beautiful cathedral of hers one day; I'm sure of it. _He put the mug back in the cupboard, placing the rag he had been cleaning it with in the sink. Just then, his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he glanced at the caller ID. _I wonder what he's up to? _Hanekoma flipped open the phone.

"What's up, boss?" He said.

"I saw him today." A quiet voice responded.

"Who?" Hanekoma asked, obviously playing dumb.

"Neku, of course. He saw me and came to talk to me."

"Well what were you doing so near to him that he could see you?" The boy on the other end giggled.

"I couldn't stay away, of course. I had to see what he's been up to."

"I know you do this every week, Josh. You're going to get in trouble."

"Oh, don't be so high and mighty. I know you talk with Beat and his sister every week. And besides, Neku came to me. I was just observing."

"Right. You know the Higher Plane won't be happy about it either way."

"Yes, I'm well aware. Our probation's up next week anyway. I'm… I'm going to meet with them."

"That's a bad idea, boss. They can still change their minds."

"I'm not going to do anything to him! He asked me to come again. He even threatened to drag me there himself." Joshua giggled. "I'm not about to refuse such a heartfelt invitation." Hanekoma was silent for a few moments.

"Just be careful. If you do anything to make his soul relapse, I and all of the Higher Plane will descend to make you pay for it."

"Oh… such forcefulness! You wouldn't really want to hurt me now, would you?"

"Sometimes, Josh. Sometimes I really do."

"Don't be so serious. If he says he wants me there, then he must be ready to be around me without any major adverse side-effects."

"Just be careful with him, okay? Your presence tends to upset his soul."

"It'll be fine, Hanekoma. Stop worrying so much. Anyway, I've got to go. Plans to make and all that."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, then."

"Bye bye."

Hanekoma flipped the phone shut, sticking it back in his pocket. _I hope for both their sakes he knows what he's doing._

* * *

Hanekoma and Joshua had been put on probation just a week after the end of the Composer's game with his Conductor. Hanekoma himself wasn't too worried; the time would come and go with no major hiccups. Hell, they had gotten away with very little punishment, and Hanekoma was to be allowed back into the Higher Plane once it was over. However, Hanekoma was worried about Joshua. Josh wasn't really one for following rules, and he heard Neku calling out to him, asking to see him, just when he arrived back from their hearing. One of the provisions of Joshua's probation was that he was not allowed to engage in talk or interaction with Neku until it was over; he had kept to it surprisingly well, though it didn't stop him from sadly watching Neku visit with his friends every week. Hanekoma had accompanied him that first week, to see how Neku and the rest of them were doing. He left Joshua to it after that. Joshua's recent talk with Neku was a bit of a loophole, since Neku initiated the conversation, but it was one which the Higher Plane could punish him for. Hanekoma doubted they would, since it seemed to have gone without incident, and Joshua had been on surprisingly good behaviour from the beginning of his probation.

_It's like he cares so much for the boy that he wants to make sure nothing will jeopardize his chances of seeing him again… _Hanekoma thought solemnly. _Of course, it's only natural he'd be attracted towards the pieces of his parents' souls inside of Neku, but it seems more than that… _Hanekoma paused, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. _Could it be…? He actually wants to make amends with him? Does he really want to be forgiven for his crimes? Does he even understand his crimes? _Hanekoma gave a short laugh. _If he doesn't, Neku will surely teach him. That kid will pay him in kind for all the horrible things he did. God knows what kind of revenge plans that kid could come up with. _Hanekoma allowed his mind to entertain the slightly morbid but still humorous ideas of Neku's possible revenge. _No one could say the kid doesn't deserve it. _

Hanekoma didn't realize he had unconsciously called out to Neku with his mind until he heard the door open and saw him walk in. He hadn't seen Neku for several weeks, though the kid normally made a habit of visiting. He tried to hide his alarm.

"Hey there Neku. What brings you here?" Neku shrugged.

"I haven't been by in awhile—just thought I'd say hello I suppose." Neku looked as confused about his arrival as Hanekoma did.

"Well, you're always welcome here. Can I get you a cup o' joe?"

"Sure." Neku fished the payment out of his pocket, dropping the coins unceremoniously on the counter and sitting down while Hanekoma fixed him a cup of his special house blend. "I saw Joshua today." Neku said suddenly.

"So he tells me. What'd you guys talk about?" Neku hesitated a moment.

"He… he… apologized." Hanekoma paused abruptly, turning towards Neku.

"What?" The simple word showed that he was just as bewildered as Neku.

"He did. He apologized for killing me. I never thought I would hear those words, and now that I have, I'm not sure what to do with them."

"I'd appreciate them at least; Joshua doesn't easily admit to his own wrong-doings. Although he very clearly did you wrong." Hanekoma set the cup of coffee down in front of Neku. Neku spoke as he tore open a packet of sugar.

"I know, but I can't help but feel like it's not enough. I thought that I would be content if he said he was sorry, if he showed some remorse for taking my life, but now that it's happened, I'm not sure it's enough. I still can't forgive him." Hanekoma studied him sadly. Neku sipped his drink.

"Forgiveness is hard won. Give it some time. Just keep trusting in him, and I'm sure he'll come through for you. It may take many years, but I think you'll eventually come to accept his apology and forgive him. Just remember that he's at least _trying _to make amends." Neku smiled softly.

"Yeah, you're right. I just have to remember that I became a better person because he forced me to, even if it wasn't done on purpose." Neku paused, considering something. "I think I forced him to change too." Hanekoma smiled.

"I agree. But what makes you say that?" Neku looked up at him.

"He said something about it… I gave him a flower from my grave as thanks for making me a better person. Kind of stupid, I know, but when he apologized for killing me, he said he was glad that it brought something good for the both of us. I guess he knows how it changed him too."

"A flower from your grave, hmm? A little bit odd, but I think it's the perfect catalyst to soothe both your wounds. It's started you on the path to forgiveness. All that's left is to wait."

"I guess so." Neku finished off his coffee. "Hey, Mr. H… I asked Joshua to come and meet us next week… will he actually show up?" Hanekoma smiled at him.

"You bet."

"How can you be so sure?" Neku asked incredulously. Hanekoma shrugged innocently.

"I just have a feeling." Neku gave him and odd look and jumped off the stool he had been sitting on.

"Well, I suppose I better be heading home. It's getting pretty late."

"It was good seeing you Neku. You're always welcome to pop by."

"I'll take you up on that, Mr. H." Neku replied cheerily. He turned towards the door. "See you later!" He said, waving. Mr. H waved back.

"Come back soon!" With that, Neku swept out of the shop and off on his way home. Hanekoma waited until he left to scoop the coins off the counter and put them in the register. He put the dirty cup in the sink, not feeling like washing it at the moment. He smiled to himself.

_Seems like everything's going to work out just fine._


	6. Murder and Forgiveness

**~Murder and Forgiveness; The Tale of the Quintuplet of Souls Who Survived a Certain Reaper's Game…~ **

Neku stood staring at himself in the mirror once more, this time examining the scar on his chest. He couldn't quite tell for sure, but it seemed lighter, less pronounced than before. He should know; he had looked at both scars extensively every Saturday since the end of the game. Saturday for him was now a day of remembering everything about his death and rebirth, both good and bad. This was one of his rituals; get up, take a shower, examine the scars, check on the chrysanthemums (this was a newly added ritual, of course), eat breakfast, then go and meet with his friends at Hachiko. He often went after their meet up to talk with Hanekoma as well.

Finally disregarding the seemingly fading scar, he finished dressing and returned to his bedroom. He put his headphones around his neck, checked on the chrysanthemums, which were still wilted but somehow not seeming to deteriorate anymore, and headed out to the kitchen. He felt anxious, and his anxiousness was making his appetite disappear. Nevertheless, he sat down to eat a bowl of cereal.

_I wonder if he'll really show up. Hanekoma seemed pretty sure he would when I asked him last week, but I don't know. He's disappointed me many times already. Of course, I did actually get to ask him in person this time, so maybe he'll actually be there. Ugh, I don't know! What am I even going to say to him if he does show up? _Neku's mind continued to argue with itself about the situation, so much so that he didn't even notice when his mother came in.

"You should have more than cereal, honey. You're always out all day, don't you get hungry?" Neku was startled, but managed to hide it well.

"We normally have lunch after we meet up, so I don't eat a ton before I go."

"Oh, okay then. I have to go run some errands, so please be careful and I'll see you when you get back." As usual, his mom didn't ask where he was going or what he was doing. She tried not to pry, believing that her doing so was part of what caused Neku to "run away" before.

"See you." His mom turned and walked out the front door, leaving Neku to his thoughts once more, which continued to debate the possible outcomes of the meet up today, until he finally cleaned his bowl in the sink and headed out.

Neku made a beeline straight to Hachiko, not allowing himself to get distracted or make any stops along the way. He didn't realize how fast he was walking, but his determined gait caused several onlookers to wonder about what it was he was rushing to.

He arrived at Hachiko quite a bit earlier than expected, leaving him several minutes to bask alone in the anxiety that had followed him there. He saw Shiki heading towards him through the crowd after a few minutes, thankful that she would at least be there to keep him from his mindless overthinking.

"Hi Neku!" Shiki seemed quite cheerful today. "You got here first like last week, huh? And somehow I'm second again. I always come last! Beat and Rhyme must be being slow this morning." She giggled happily. "What have you been up to this week?"

"Oh, nothing much. My teachers have been giving me loads of homework." He sighed, purposely avoiding any mention of Joshua.

"Same here. Too bad we don't go to the same school; we could help each other out."

"Not to mention I'd actually have someone to hang out with there. I've made a few friends, but no one that really stays." Shiki frowned.

"Well, don't worry; I'm sure you'll find someone that'll stick around. It just takes some time is all."

"Yeah, I know." Neku paused, glancing over Shiki's shoulder. "Look, its Beat and Rhyme!" He waved at them. They waved excitedly back, running the last hundred yards.

"Nice to see you two! Guess what?" Rhyme was bubbling over with excitement about something. Beat seemed pretty excited too.

"What?" Asked Neku, genuinely interested.

"I think I finally figured out my dream!" She smiled widely. "I want to do architecture!"

"That's great, Rhyme! It's about time you got it; you've tried enough things getting here." Shiki said happily.

"I know. I'm glad to finally have found it after all this time!" She paused, looking at Shiki for a moment. "So… I heard Eri had a little surprise for you last week."

"Yeah… she designed this beautiful dress for me to wear. Really, it's too nice for me but she wouldn't let me back out."

"Oh come on, Shiki, I'm sure it suits you perfectly." Neku said. Shiki blushed.

"I'm sure it's great, Shiki! You know your stuff wit' fashion and all that." Beat added. Shiki blushed more.

"Wait a second. How did you know about that, Rhyme?" Rhyme smiled devilishly, well, at least as devilishly as someone as cute as her could.

"I may have known beforehand…" She said secretively.

"You mean you _knew _and didn't warn me?!" Shiki exclaimed. Rhyme giggled.

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise!" Shiki glared at her in a mock angry way. Beat spoke.

"Yo, doesn't that kid look familiar?" They all turned to see who he was looking at. Neku's breath caught when he saw the ash grey hair bobbing through the crowd.

"Yeah… wait! That's the Composer!" Shiki said in a panicked, barely hushed whisper.

"The Composer?!" Beat was even more unable to speak quietly. Neku simply stared, realizing he had forgotten to overthink about what his friends would think about Joshua showing up. Beat and Shiki glanced at each other, jumping in front of Neku, shielding him with their arms. Neku was startled, and Rhyme simply watched from behind Beat with her eyebrows closely knit together.

"Don't come near him!" Shiki yelled towards Joshua. "We won't let you hurt him again!"

"Yeah, you want Neku, you gonna have to go through us first!" Beat added. Joshua stopped in front of them, looking displeased.

"I'm not going to hurt him. I restored you all to life, remember?" Beat and Shiki continued to cover Neku. "Besides that, what power do you have against _me_ in the RG?"

"It's okay, you guys. I asked him to come." Neku said from behind them, trying to defuse the situation. Shiki turned.

"You what? Why?!"

"Despite what he did to me—to us—he's still my friend, and I trust him. He won't hurt me or you." Shiki and Beat looked at each other, then slowly and silently lowered their arms and stepped aside, still eying Joshua suspiciously.

"Really Neku, you didn't tell them I was coming?" Joshua's smug face clearly showed that he thought the entire situation was funny, although there was a hint of sadness there as well.

"Well I wasn't sure you'd actually show up!"

"Hee hee, I said I would, Neku. And as you can see, I kept my promise."

"Yeah, for once." Shiki and Beat looked nervous, but were put at ease a little bit by Neku's calmness.

"Well, anyway, what do you guys want to do?" Shiki said hesitantly. Joshua turned towards her, smiling pleasantly.

"How about some lunch? I'm famished." He said. The others nodded in agreement, setting off simultaneously in the direction of Ramen Don, where they always had lunch. Joshua caught Neku by the shoulder as he passed. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Neku nodded. Shiki and Beat turned, checking on them.

"Go on ahead you guys, we'll catch up." Neku said. They seemed unsure, but they turned and continued walking with Rhyme, quickly getting lost in the crowd. When Neku turned back, Joshua moved suddenly, pulling down the collar of his shirt. "Josh! What the hell are you doing?!" He grabbed Joshua's hands, trying to make him let go, stopping suddenly when he realized what Joshua was looking at.

"So it is still there." He said cryptically, gently touching the scar on Neku's chest. Neku was somewhat uncomfortable, but he let Joshua examine it, knowing it was a bad idea to push him away at that exact moment.

"Of course it's still there. Bullet wounds don't just up and disappear." Joshua shook his head, smiling, and let go of Neku's shirt.

"You don't understand Neku. That isn't a physical wound." Neku looked very puzzled. "This wound came from our duel in the Room of Reckoning. That was the UG. I shot your soul, not your body."

"So why is it there, then?"

"It's a physical manifestation of an emotional wound, caused by the disturbance of putting a soul back in its body after it's been freed."

"What?"

"That scar represents the pain I caused you; from murdering you, from forcing you to play the game, from betraying your trust..." Joshua's voice was very sad. "It remains because you haven't let go of that pain yet." Neku suddenly understood.

"You mean it will go away when I forgive you?" Joshua nodded. "So that's why it looked like it had faded some this morning..." He said quietly. Joshua stared at him.

"You mean... you've started to forgive me already?"

"I think so. You apologized for murdering me. Though I haven't completely forgiven you, that really meant something to me. Mr. H told me that you would come through for me if I just kept trusting in you." Joshua laughed.

"He would say something like that wouldn't he? Well don't get your hopes up." He said jokingly. Neku laughed with him. _So this is what Josh is like when he's not being an asshole. _He thought happily. "I heard that Neku." Joshua smirked.

"Agh, damn it Joshua! Stop eavesdropping in my head!"

"As I recall you were eavesdropping on mine during our entire week together."

"That's not the same thing! Besides, you probably let me do it. There's no way I would be able to read your mind if you didn't want me to."

"It still counts Neku. I want payback." He smiled oddly. Neku's face flushed red suddenly. _This is going to be a long day, I can tell. _"And you'd be right about that Neku!" Joshua said cheerfully.

"This isn't even fair! My Player Pin doesn't work anymore."

"Well of course it doesn't, silly. Player Pins don't work in the RG. Can't have living people reading minds, now can we? Now come on, we've got to catch up with your friends. They're probably already there." They walked off towards Dogenzaka together, Joshua humming a song quietly.

"Wait, I know that song. It always started playing on my headphones when we were fighting Noise."

"_Give Me All Your Love. _It's my favorite song." Joshua admitted.

"So it was your fault it played so much! Jeez, I heard that song so many times that week I don't ever want to hear it again."

"Hey, you're the one that has it on your MP3 player. Electronics in the UG tend to do strange things, like selecting songs based on your feelings or the feelings of those around you..." Joshua giggled.

"Ugh, stop being such a perv, Josh!" Joshua laughed more. As if on cue, the song started playing on Neku's headphones, which were still situated around his neck. "Okay, I know you did that one. The player's not even on!"

"Hee hee, guilty as charged."

"You're so frustrating!" Neku stomped off, not really angry but feeling sort of uncomfortable and more than a little irritated, Joshua running after him while still laughing uncontrollably and offering up half-baked apologies.

* * *

_Author's note: This last chapter took quite awhile, even though I had most of it finished for a month now. I just couldn't think of how to end it. I can't help but think the end was a bit abrupt (and maybe Joshua being stupid at the end was a tiny bit OOC)..._

___Anyway, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It means a lot, and I hope you'll read some of my other stories sometime as well. (I just published a new TWEWY one *hint hint* :P) It's been fun writing for you guys and reading your reviews. Hopefully I'll get to talk to you all some more! _

___-Dante  
_


End file.
